<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trade Mockery by wyrvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703572">Trade Mockery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrvel/pseuds/wyrvel'>wyrvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foulkhai Brainworms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Comic, Gen, M/M, Non-WoL Protagonist, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrvel/pseuds/wyrvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Lancer 20: Despite being told not to, Khaishan follows Foulques. (short &amp; cute comic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foulkhai Brainworms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trade Mockery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just realized I wrote the LNC30 fic with the fact this comic happened in mind and decided to put the context all in 1 place. Foulques having a stupid crush and not realizing it is the funniest possible position for him to be stuck in</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://sidequestdisorder.carrd.co/#two">Khaishan info here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>